Una Navidad Diferente
by Kuchi-San
Summary: Steve empieza a odiar la navidad en el nuevo siglo, pero Natasha le demostrará que el espíritu navideño no se ha perdido del todo. (Terminado al fin). ¡Gracias por leer :)!
1. El Grinch

Una Navidad Diferente

Sólo quiero aclarar que esto salió de mi cabeza no sé cómo, pero tenía ganas de escribir algo xD (Millones de años sin escribir) y es que con el poco tiempo que tengo la verdad sólo me la paso leyendo fics y lo último que se me ha pegao' es el Romanogers / Captasha etc etc. Asi que eso, soy nueva en el 'fandom', asi que no me odien. Si los personajes me salen un OCC, díganmelo. Como les digo, AÑOS sin escribir en este mundillo, el trabajo me absorbe demasiado :'(. En fin, espero que disfruten de la historia con aires navideños !

0-0-0

Primera navidad que lo pasa en el mundo real o en el presente, futuro, ya no sabía cómo llamarlo Steve a este presente tan extraño, lleno de cambios, celulares más inteligentes que uno, edificios que llegan al cielo, comida instantánea que se prepara sólo con agua caliente, etc. Pero el aire navideño estaba en todo Nueva York y se sentía como en casa. A penas llegó el 01 de diciembre, la torre de los Vengadores amaneció decorada y con un gran árbol de Navidad en el hall del edificio. Steve se levantó temprano como de costumbre y se dirigió al gimnasio para entrenar y como era de esperarse…también amaneció todo decorado.

- Oh vamos… -Steve vio su saco de arena que tenía un gorro navideño-

- ¿No te gusta la navidad Capipaleta? –Stark apareció derrepente, ya vestido, muy bien vestido, de hecho estaba tan arreglado como un árbol de navidad, osea bastante guapo- Son adornos de primera clase, las mandé a pedir a Francia, Italia ya sabes como soy…

- Digamos que está bien tener el espíritu navideño Stark… pero creo que exageraste un poco…

- Deberías estar contento Capi… no cualquiera tiene más de 70 años y luce así de bien eh… -Le respondió mirándolo de reojo sobre sus ya conocidas gafas oscuras- Bien si te preguntas por qué estoy despierto y vestido de esta manera, es porque hoy seré Santa e iré por regalitos…y uno muy especial para Pepper, ¿Encargas algo?

- Por qué encargaría algo… -Dijo mientras quitaba el gorro navideño y lo dejaba por ahí-

- Cómo que por qué… es Navidad...todos se dan regalos! Me sorprendes Capi…

- En mis tiempos no se compraban regalos…era una cena navideña en familia y se agradecía por estar juntos en noche buena… -Le respondió seco el capitán, un poco molesto. No le gustaba la gente en la actualidad tan materialista-

- Lo sé señor sabelotodo…el espíritu navideño…eso ya se perdió con los años, en fin…si necesitas algo, me avisas –Se giró sobre sus talones y salió del gimnasio-

_- Lo único que necesito es estar en paz_… -Susurró para sí mismo el capitán. El mundo para él se había vuelto muy materialista y eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto.-

No se había percatado del todo, Natasha había llegado igual de temprano para entrenar y ella tampoco pensaba toparse con el soldadito a esa hora. De hecho hace un par de meses trataba de evitarlo ¿Por qué?, ni ella misma lo sabe…pero en fin.

- No pude evitar lo que hablabas con Stark… te has vuelto en un verdadero Grinch –Le dijo mientras se acercaba a él-

- ¿Grinch?... que es eso, suena a comida o algo así… -Le esbozó una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa-

- Es un cuento infantil… donde el 'Grinch' odia la navidad. Es una película también. Deberías verla –Se agachó dejando su bolso de entrenamiento y sacando unas zapatillas-

- No estaría mal… alguna vez que me toque ser el malo ¿No?... –Le respondió sin mirarla y acomodando el saco de arena- Me aburre ser siempre el chico bueno.

- Steve Rogers quiere ser malo, y en Navidad, quien lo diría… -Steve se dio vuelta para verla a los ojos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla amarrándose el cabello. Lucía diferente-

- Bueno…a veces los roles cambian –Desvió la mirada rápidamente para colocarse las vendas para boxeo. Natasha se percató del nerviosismo del capitán y sonrió para sí misma-

- Te parece…si después del entrenamiento vienes conmigo a ser de Santa…será divertido buscar regalos, así te despejas un poco y… quitas de tu mente de que se ha perdido el sentido de la navidad…

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre los dos. Si, quizás unos 10 segundos, pero para Steve fueron los 10 segundos más eternos de la vida. Últimamente con Natasha había compartido más que con cualquiera de los otros miembros del equipo. Le había enseñado a usar el internet, los celulares, comprar por internet, cosas cotidianas de estos tiempos. La verdad ha sido una buena compañía tenerla cerca… si, quizás un poco más de cercanía no haría nada de mal.

- Bueno, si cambias de opinión me avisas… -Dijo Nat al ver que no había respuesta de Steve. Se gira para empezar su entrenamiento hasta que una voz ronca la detiene-

- ¿Te parece a las 10 am?

- Perfecto Rogers, te ayudaré a ser un buen Santa no te preocupes… Pero primero el entrenamiento diario –Le respondió la pelirroja en señal de combate-

* * *

><p>No me odien. Pero si lo hacen escríbanme un review diciéndomelo (?). Repito que soy nueva escribiendo en el fandom! Jajaja y bueno acepto sugerencias para continuar la historia. Sólo escribí esto porque se me ocurrió de la nada!<p>

Saludos !


	2. Regalos Reunión Navideña

Bueno ya que recibí amenazas por review, decidí seguirlo, aquí está el segundo capítulo xD, porque no quiero tener a Hydra en mi casa (que por suerte no he estado en mi casa jijiji). No los molesto más aquí les va el capítulo, ¡que lo disfruten !

PD: Me salió algo largo xD

0-0-0

**Capítulo 02: Regalos + Reunión Navideña**

Había terminado el entrenamiento matutino y se dirigió a darse una pequeña ducha para luego ir en busca de los regalos como Santa. Aunque la verdad estaba más interesado en salir con Natasha que los regalos, había sido solo una excusa… sólo para estar más tiempo con ella. Se arregló rápidamente, no quería hacerla esperar más y bajó al hall.

Ella lo esperaba en el hall de la torre de los vengadores. Lista como siempre, Natasha Romanov vestía unos jeans clásicos y una chaqueta negra.

Se sentía nerviosa… ¿Por qué? No era una cita ni nada por el estilo. Aunque ella había estado tratando de evitarlo porque cada vez que se le acercaba sus piernas flaqueaban y no quería mostrar debilidad ante nadie, ni mucho menos con él. Pero no pretendía retroceder y buscar la razón de su nerviosismo… ¿Cómo? Estando más tiempo con el capitán.

- Hola arañita, veo que te has levantado temprano el día de hoy… ¿A dónde vas?

- A comprar regalos de navidad y veo que tú ya los tienes todos… -Le respondió Natasha a Tony, que venía con muchas bolsas-

- Bueno decidí salir temprano ya sabes…no me gusta la aglomeración de gente –Le dijo acercándose a su oído-

- Claro… -Le respondió mientras miraba si Steve venía o no-

- Uhmm ¿Esperas a alguien más?

- Si Stark, espero a alguien más… ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta? –Stark estaba sacando de quicio ya a nuestra pelirroja-

- Hey tranquila… tan sólo preguntaba… Mujeres quien las entiende, y después dicen que nosotros los hombres no nos interesamos en ellas bah… ¡Hey tú! –Tony llamó a uno de sus 'botones' que estaba en el Hall- Ayúdame con esto y llévalos a mi oficina… nonono, este regalo no, es para Pepper, lo llevaré yo mismo.

Natasha arqueaba los ojos mirando a Tony como trataba al pobre muchacho. Cuando de repente a lo lejos lo ve acercarse de a poco. Era él. Sonrió pasa si misma, se veía guapísimo. Aunque vestía normal, ella lo encontraba perfecto.

- Disculpa la demora Natasha… -Le dijo con voz algo agitada.- No encontraba mi chaqueta.

- No te preocupes, llegué hace 10 minutos. Stark me entretuvo ese tiempo… -Steve vestía unos pantalones marrones, una camisa y su inseparable chaqueta de cuero. Algo simple y de su época-

- Supongo que te preguntó sobre los regalos y esas cosas no… -Le dijo y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida de la torre-

- Lo conoces bien… -Le respondió la pelirroja- En fin…tenemos un largo día y yo ya tengo el listado de gente para comprar regalos –Sacó un papel de su bolsillo-

- Bueno, en camino entonces…

- Tu lo has dicho… -Natasha empezó a caminar pero vio que su compañero no lo seguía. Miró a Steve que se veía pensativo. Se giró y le preguntó- ¿Pasa algo?

- Pensaba hacer algo antes de ir de compras contigo…

- No entiendo, a que te refieres…

Y así, sin que ella lo planeara y no sabe cómo, pero Natasha rodeaba la cintura de Steve. Si, el muchacho la convenció para dar un paseo en moto antes de ir de compras.

- ¡Steve, vas demasiado rápido! –Le gritó Natasha al capitán que iba disfrutando del pequeño paseo-

- Vamos, si voy a la velocidad que debo conducir en ciudad ¡Estás exagerando!

- ¡No exagero!, no es divertido –Dijo la pelirroja un poco asustada. Steve vio que Nat si estaba asustada, así que se detuvo en el parque- Lo siento…

- No te preocupes, pensé que estabas bromeando, me disculpo yo por insistirte a dar un paseo antes… -Le dijo un poco apenado-

- Está bien… es sólo que, de verdad, ibas muy rápido

- Pero estuvo divertido ¿verdad? –Le respondió con las manos en los bolsillos, algo apenado- No lo volveré a hacer te lo prometo.

- No sé por qué no te creo… -Dijo Natasha suspirando- Bueno, dejas estacionada tu moto aquí y vamos de compras.

- Claro, déjame asegurarla y vamos de inmediato.

Empezaron su caminata por el centro de la ciudad. Hacía frío, había empezado el invierno y se notaba obviamente por la nieve en todas las calles y la ropa de temporada. Entraron a una tienda. Estaba lleno de gente, ya que habían varios comprando regalos a última hora (cofcofyoporejemplo).

Niños, padres, abuelos…Todos comprando algún presente para sus seres queridos. Pero Steve sólo miraba consumismo por todos lados.

- ¿Y pretendes que aquí empecemos a comprar? Esto es un mar humano –Le dijo Steve a Natasha, él siguiéndola. Se volteó un poco molesta-

- Deja que quejarte Rogers, peleaste la segunda guerra mundial ¿y no te la puedes con un poco de gente? –Steve se quedó petrificado, más que con el frío que hacía. Cuando Hawkeye le dijo que no la hiciera enojar, hablaba en serio. Tragó saliva y no le respondió nada a la Pelirroja-

Llegaron a un pasillo un poco mas vacío del centro comercial. Había juguetes en el suelo, papel de regalo, zapatos, figuras de navidad como si un huracán hubiera pasado por ahí.

- Bien, creo que aquí podremos buscar algo para todos, aquí está la lista –Natasha le pasa una lista con nombres de personas. Obviamente eran Tony, Nick Fury, Thor, Hawkeye, el Dr. Banner, María Hill, Coulson. Se dio cuenta de un detalle…-

- ¿Hmm Nat…?

- No soy de regalos, así que no te preocupes por eso. Yo iré a ver regalos en el otro pasillo –Le dijo Natasha al Capitán, dejándolo solo- Cualquier cosa me llamas.

- Ahm…Claro

Steve se quedó solo, mientras Natasha buscaba otros regalos de navidad. ¿No se supone que ella lo iba a ayudar? ¿Qué clase de ayuda era esta? Bueno si tal vez buscar regalos y pensar en su equipo era tener espíritu navideño, pues entonces lo aceptaba. Empezó a ver las repisas con obsequios, pensando en las personalidades de sus amigos. No le fue muy difícil… aunque le hacía falta un regalo.

Para Natasha tampoco le fue difícil la tarea, pero al igual que Steve, también le faltaba un obsequio. No sabía que darle al capitán para navidad. Pensó y buscó en varias partes… hasta que encontró algo indicado para ella. La verdad no estaba seguro de su elección, sólo la quería ver feliz y en navidad.

0-0-0

Después de la pequeña travesía que vivió Steve en búsqueda de regalos, se sentía mas tranquilo. Claro quien no, si después de todo estaban comprando regalos el 24 de Diciembre, asi que al menos ya tenía todos los obsequios para sus amigos y para _ella._

Habían llegado a la torre de los vengadores. Se vinieron en la motocicleta de Steve a una velocidad más prudente para que Natasha no reclamara. Ya eran las 9 de la noche y había mucho ambiente navideño. Sonaban villancicos en la torre, la recepción estaba más adornada que en la mañana cuando salieron.

- ¡Bienvenidos! –Aparecieron Bruce y Thor de repente y a ambos chicos les colocaron un gorro navideño-

- Gracias chicos –Dijo Nat- Veo que el espíritu navideño ya se ha apoderado de ustedes dos, me parece muy bien.

- Bueno ya sabes que Tony exagera, pero lo hace para que todos estemos bien. Y que te parece la navidad hasta ahora Steve –Le preguntó Banner- ¿Aún te parece que es una mala idea?

- No, pero de todas formas me cuesta acostumbrarme a la nueva época, todo es nuevo para mi. De todas formas, no soy quien para cuestionar las cosas nuevas, el anticuado aquí soy yo.

- ¡Oh pero que buen comentario te he escuchado!, en eso si estoy de acuerdo –Tony había llegado a recibirlos también- Veo que vienen cargados con regalos, vengan, vamos al salón central, les encantará el árbol de navidad. –Les dijo muy entusiasmado- ¡No se queden ahí, vamos!

Ya en el salón principal, había un árbol muy grande, casi llegando al techo de la sala, adornado con luces, serpentinas y bolas navideñas rojas y doradas. El árbol estaba rodeado de muchos regalos, paquetes grandes, pequeños, bolsas navideñas, de todo un poco. Nat y Steve dejaron sus presentes en el árbol.

- Vaya, veo que te fue bien con los regalos Steve –Natasha lo miró a los ojos. A esos ojos azules que eran tan profundos como un océano. Que diablos tenía él que la hacía estremecer de esa manera-

- Si, aunque me costó algunos, sólo espero que les gusten mis obsequios –Le respondió Steve de igual forma, mirándola a los ojos. Ella también tenía algo que hacía que el Capitán le temblara un poco la voz-

- Sólo tienes que tener en cuenta… que el regalo es lo de menos, lo que importa realmente es estar con las personas que más quieres y disfrutar su compañía. Más que mal, todos somos amigos y prácticamente somos una familia –La pelirroja le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y él lo agradeció. Se veía muy tierna y hasta se había ruborizado un poco que ella apartó la mirada rápidamente, pero Steve se había percatado igual-

- Tienes razón… no me había percatado que-

- ¡Amigos! Mis más grandes amigos, para la ceremonia de hoy he traído un brebaje muy cotizado desde Asgard que hasta el hombre mas fuerte del universo, se ha rendido ante su grado alcohólico. –Le interrumpió Thor llegando a la sala con dos barriles de un licor bastante extraño-

- Thor, recuerda que es navidad, no es una fiesta en donde nos debemos emborrachar hasta morir –Hawkeye había llegado también mientras se acercaba a los chicos para saludarlos- Bueno creo que no fui el único en comprar regalos a última hora jejeje –Dijo mirando el árbol con muchos regalos alrrededor- Pondré los míos…

- ¡Pero es una celebración! No sabía que el festejar el nacimiento de alguien fuera a nivel mundial, eso es espléndido y digno de un ser superior –Le respondió el rubio sentándose en la sala-

- ¡Buenas tardes a todos los presentes!, veo que cuando hay festividades los Vengadores son los primeros en llegar eh… -Nick Fury había llegado junto con Maria y Coulson-

Todos se empezaban a reunir en la sala. Se sentía un ambiente cálido que Steve podía percibir. Natasha tenía razón… Todos los que están aquí eran ahora su familia, su nueva familia, el que él podía confiar ciegamente a pesar de las adversidades. Se sentía a gusto.

- Bueno bueno ya basta de saludos y ¡vamos a cenar! ¡Auch!

- Tony, no seas asi, recuerda que es una fecha importante –Pepper Pots había aparecido detrás de Ironman regañándolo un poco- ¡Hola chicos! Me alegra que hayan podido venir, vamos pasen al comedor

Se sentaron todos y empezaron a cenar. Thor reclamaba porque no habían puesto su brebaje especial.

- Te veo mas relajado Steve… eso es bueno –Susurró Natasha al Rubio mientras se llevaba un bocado de comida-

- Si, la verdad es que me di cuenta de lo que me habías dicho sobre el espíritu navideño…así que te lo agradezco Nat -Steve tomó con delicadeza su mano-

Natasha pudo sentir un calor que se le subía a las mejillas. Rápidamente tomó una copa de vino a su boca para disimular. Al parecer a Natasha le gustaba mucho mas que antes. Hawkeye se sentó justo en frente de Nastaha y pudo notar la reacción de la pelirroja. Aunque él había ya notado una cierta actitud extraña en su amiga hace un par de meses. Ya tendría la oportunidad de preguntarle que le sucedía, y es que había tenido ganas de saber que le sucedía pero no encontraba la forma de preguntarle directamente.

El ambiente estaba más grato. Ya habían terminado de cenar así que estaban compartiendo y bebiendo cerca de la chimenea y del árbol de navidad.

- Nat…

- Clint, me asustaste –Natasha se volteó para saludarlo- Y como las estás pasando… hace tiempo que no nos reuníamos todos, menos en Navidad.

- La verdad es que me agrada bastante y a la vez es nostálgico… pero lo importante es que estamos todos reunidos aquí…

- Tienes razón Clint… a mi también me alegra que estemos todos juntos –Le sonrió la viuda negra a su amigo. Lo notaba algo extraño- ¿Sucede algo? Te noto raro…

- Bueno… no es que me quiera meter en tus cosas Nat y tampoco sabes que me gusta ser invasivo..

- Clint, eres mi amigo, sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que sea y decirme lo que sea, anda dime que sucede… -Le dijo mientras bebía un poco de vino-

- Bueno… la verdad, es que te he notado un poco extraña este último tiempo…sobretodo con Steve.

- ¿Con Steve? –Ambos se voltean a verlo. Estaba conversando con Fury, Banner y Pepper un poco mas allá- No sé a que te refieres…

- Vamos, no te hagas la que no sabes… Se nota mucho que te _gusta…_

- ¡Clint! Baja la voz quieres… -Le susurra enojada Natasha. Al parecer su mejor amigo ya la había descubierto-

0-0-0

Bueno hasta acá los dejo jajaja!. Sé que no fue lo mejor y me disculpo por la demora en subir el capítulo. He estado con trabajo y en estas fechas aprovecho de estar con mi familia :(

Saludos especiales a: Andy123, mabelen07, Symbelmine, Catalina y Elapink10 que me dejaron un pequeño review! Gracias de verdad J son muy amables! Y como les digo aportes para continuar el fic bienvenidas sean :)

¡Saludos a todos y espero que hayan tenido tod s una hermosa navidad!


	3. Blackout

Hola a todos! Les traigo paz, les traigo amor y les traigo este nuevo capitulo jajaja! Muchas gracias a todos los reviews, me hace bien saber que al menos a ustedes les gusta esta historia que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza y que sólo se me ocurrió porque si. Lo sé lo sé me demoré muchooo, pero no me culpen, fue año nuevo y traté de disfrutarlo a concho con mi familia, ya que el trabajo me tiene esclavizada jajaja… No los interrumpo mas y aquí les va!

**Blackout**

Estaban esperando las 12 para entregar los regalos, todos muy ansiosos y _ebrios. _Stark y Thor ya estaban un poco hiperventilados y sólo era Navidad. Steve por más que bebiera gota tras gota de licor, estaba sobrio. Eran las desventajas del suero y de ser un súper soldado.

- _O super idiota… _-Pensó para sí Steve, que bebía un poco de champaña-

- ¡Hola Steve!

- Srta Pots… como está..

- Oh Steve deja las formalidades, me conoces hace tiempo, dime Pepper no hay problema.

- Ok …Pepper, lo siento, simplemente no me acosumbro.

- No te preocupes… ahhhh no quiero ni pensar que pasará en año nuevo si Tony ya está arriba de la pelota –Le comenta Pepper mirándo a Tony, que estaba con los demás contando chistes y bebiendo-

- Stark nunca cambiará… él es así siempre

- Si lo sé… siempre tan abierto con toda la gente… -Pepper notó algo raro en Steve que no sabía si preguntarle. Al parecer, era evidente el cambio de ánimo del capitán, pero como ella era lista, se fijó a quien miraba de reojo- ¿Steve por casualidades de la vida, a ti te gusta Natasha verdad?

- …

- Uh, el silencio otorga –Le respondió tomando un sorbo de vino-

0-0-0

- ¡A mi no me gusta Steve Clint, ya deja de molestar! –Mientras tanto al otro lado, Barton le hacía Bullying a Nat por el descubrimiento hecho-

- Natasha, se te nota hasta cuando hablas de él… aparte siempre estás ahí para él

- Lo hago para ayudar… Además, él confía en mí y yo le devuelvo la mano.

- Claro, y conmigo te tardaste en confiar eh… -Barton quería ver el cambio de color de sus mejillas y lo logró. Natasha estaba muy ruborizada-

- La verdad Clint es que yo…

De repente, hubo un corte de luz en toda la torre de los vengadores. Todo se apagó de pronto. Al parecer, había empezado una pequeña tormenta de nieve que hizo que se cortaran los fusibles.

- Calma, calma gente… que no panda el cúnico muchachos –Dijo Stark. A pesar de estar ebrio, seguía con su humor-

- ¡TONY Ya basta! –Le gritó Pepper desde donde estaba-

- Hay que arreglar los fusibles, ¿Stark por qué no funcionan tus generadores automáticos? –Preguntó Banner entre la oscuridad-

- ¡Que se yo! Se supone que deben funcionar cuando hay un corte. No se preocupen iré yo a ver que sucede... ¡aaaaaah! ¡¿Quién puso este piso aquí?

Mientras algunos estaban ebrios, alguien debía dar la luz. Estaban todos gritando como locos, como si fuera el fin del mundo, y que hablar de Tony, como estaba oscuro, empezó a corretear a todos para hacerles cosquillas.

- Creo que mejor iré a ver que pasa con los generadores –Dijo la pelirroja a Clint- No quiero que Stark me toque…

- O Tal vez esperas a que alguien más te toque ¿no Nat? –Le respondió con una voz coqueta a nuestra pelirroja. Ya estaba a punto de perder los estribos con tanto Bullying-

- ¡Clint!

- Nat voy contigo –De repente aparece él en la oscuridad-

- Ok vamos, Clint por favor ya que eres casi el único sobrio, ¿podrías controlarlos para cuando hayamos arreglado el problema? Regresaremos de inmediato.

- Lo que ordene mi señora, vaya tu deseo se cumplió rápidoauuuuch! –Natasha le había dado una pequeña patada en las piernas-

- Vamos Rogers –Le dijo y empezó a caminar detrás de ella-

- ¿Qué rayos le hiciste Nat?

0-0-0

Eran las 23:40 de la noche. Faltaba poco para la navidad y nuestros amigos estaban pasándola bien (en la oscuridad). Maria y Barton trataban de controlar a Thor y Tony que estaban tomándose hasta el agua del florero.

- No me imagino cómo serán en año nuevo –Le decía María a Pepper ayudándola a arrastrar a Tony a un Sofá-

- Bueno, creo que con esto te habrás imaginado mucho ahora –Le respondió entre risa nerviosa-

- Bueno ya que no hay luz, iré por velas a la cocina –Les dijo Barton a las chicas-

- ¡En un cajón de lado izquierdo hay velas y fósforos Clint!

- ¡De acuerdo Pep!

- Oigan ya que hacen tanto alboroto, ¿por qué no me traen una cerveza eh? –Dijo Fury, que había estado callado todo este tiempo- ¿Clint?

- Ok señor… -Le respondió de regañadientes-

0-0-0

- ¿Estás segura que por aquí están los generadores?

- ¿No que confiabas en mí Steve? –Natasha le respondió mientras buscaba algo en un cajón-

- No dije eso Nat… era curiosidad

- Trabajé un tiempo en industrias Stark infiltrada como agente de S.H.I.E.L.D, sé todo lo que está en esta torre –La pelirroja le respondió orgullosa- Aquí está –Dijo buscando al fin una linterna pasándosela al Capitán- Alúmbrame mientras veo esto.

Steve sin más, tomó la linterna para alumbrar a Natasha para que vea los generadores. Se sentía nervioso por la oscuridad, si eso era. O era que estaba nervioso por la entrega de los regalos de navidad. No sabía que esperar de su reacción por su regalo, pero estaba ansioso a la vez.

- ¿Desde cuándo no celebras navidad Rogers? –Le preguntó Natasha para romper el hielo mientras arreglaba uno de los generadores-

- Hmm… creo que desde el 44…en el 45 empezó la guerra y ya sabes… -Le respondió un poco triste- Desde ese entonces lo único que me preocupaba era enlistarme en el ejército y ser un soldado más.

- Y lo lograste…

- Sí, pero todo fue por el suero, si no fuera por eso… quizás ya estaría muerto en el campo de batalla –Bajó la mirada, recordando aquellas batallas ganadas de aquel entonces-

- Steve la luz… -Le dijo la pelirroja-

- Lo siento Nat, no me había percatado –Empezó a alumbrarla de nuevo-

- No te preocupes Steve, sé que el ejército fue mucho para ti y sé la nostalgia que tienes…. Listo, un generador arreglado, falta el otro.

Natasha se giró para encontrarse con Steve frente a frente y a pesar de la oscuridad, ella podía ver su rostro, ese rostro que le sonreía levemente y que prácticamente la volvía loca todos los días que transcurrían. Se acordó del bullying de Clint hace un rato. Se ruborizó un poco. Agradeció la oscuridad para que el Capitán no lo notara.

Cuando Natasha se giró, se encontró con su rostro igualmente, le encantaba verla a los ojos y aunque él no fuera un experto podía darse cuenta del nerviosismo de la pelirroja. Le sonrió tímidamente.

- Queda un generador más, lo arreglaré yo, no te preocupes –Dijo y le pasó la linterna a la espía- No puedo dejar que lo hagas todo tú el día de hoy, recibirás un buen regalo de Santa por ser una niña buena.

Se rió un poco, haciendo que Natasha estuviera menos nerviosa por lo de hace un momento. Sin dudas Steve era un caballero y eso era admirable en este siglo. Y quizás ese era uno de los detalles que le gustaba a nuestra espía.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí termina este capítulo! espero que les haya gustado y agradecer cada uno de sus reviews a: CapitanAmericaIsHot, Symbelmine, Andy123, Elapink100, mabelen07 ! que les respondí personalmente jajaja! asi que saludos y espero que hayan tenido un lindo año nuevo!<p>

¡Nos leemos!


	4. ¿Feliz Navidad?

Hola! lo sé, me demoré y es que apenas empezó enero ya el trabajo se volvió tedioso y la próxima semana no estaré en casa u_u asi que eso.

Gracias a todos/as por los comentarios y la aclaración de Elle. Tantas cosas que tengo en la mente que se me había olvidado ese detalle y creo recordar por qué me iba tan mal en historia en la escuela xD! Asi que, gracias =)!

Sin más, los dejo con el capítulo! (Que es el último) es cortito, pero tengo más ideas de fics.

* * *

><p><span><strong>¿Feliz… Navidad?<strong>

Nuestros amigos estaban aún en la sala esperando a que vuelva la luz. Unos más prendidos que otros pero todos disfrutando _en la oscuridad. _Fury ya estaba cansado de soportar los chistes de Stark, Pepper tratando que se calmara, Clint, María, Banner y Thor bebiendo en una de las esquinas (Habían prendido velas porque o si no xD).

- No entiendo por qué se demoran tanto, sólo es arreglar un par de generadores

- Relájate Clint, ¿o es que acaso estás celoso de Steve? –Le preguntó María insistente-

- ¡Oh mi amigo está celoso del Capitán Rogers!, no se preocupe estimado, si quiere lo llevo a Asgard, allá hay muchas doncellas y muy bellas –Pasó su brazo por el cuello de Hawkeye, haciendo que este se moleste-

- Chicos tranquilos, no estoy celoso ni nada de eso que están inventando, sólo estoy preocupado de que se demoren tanto…

- Siiiii Claaaaaro… -Dijeron todos en unísono-

- En serio… ¬¬

0-0-0

- Y lo último… -Dijo Steve mientras terminaba de arreglar el generador- Nat puedes levantar la palanca para dar la luz? –Natasha no dijo nada y ordenó lo que le dijo Steve- Excelente… ahora bajemos, ya deben ser las 12 para abrir regalos…

- Antes de eso, quiero que me acompañes a un lugar… -Steve tragó saliva, estaba a solas con ella y bueno, ahora había luz, así que si estaba ruborizado, ya no podía esconderlo por mucho tiempo-

- Claro, Dónde si se puede saber…

- Tú sólo sígueme Rogers… -Tomó su mano un momento para que lo siguiera y la soltó mientras ella caminaba. El rubio sólo atinó a seguirla-

- ¿Sabes que esto es un secuestro no?... –Le respondió mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Ella se giró para verlo. Le encantaba ver esa sonrisa pequeña que mostraba algo de nerviosismo-

- Entonces te informo que te he secuestrado por unos minutos Capitán…

0-0-0

De repente se prendieron las luces y ya eran las 12 para la entrega de regalos. Todos fueron al árbol de navidad para repartir los presentes.

- ¡Que bien! Ahora abramos los regalos mis amigos

- Thor, esperemos a que lleguen Steve y Natasha

- Para que esperar mas Pep, ellos ya vendrán, abran los regalos! –Dijo Tony y todos hicieron caso y empezaron a abrir los regalos de cada uno-

- ¿Qué es esto? –Dijo Thor abriendo su regalo, el cual tenía un Ipod touch-

- Es para escuchar música, te va a encantar!, por favor no te molestes en agradecerme, Feliz navidad Thor –Le dijo Tony a Thor mientras se daban un abrazo. El rubio no entendía que era un Ipod pero le agradeció igual por el presente-

- ¿Me enseñarás a usarlo no? –Miraba el aparato por todas partes, como un niño pequeño-

- ¡Pues claro que si!

- ¡Oh que bello! Gracias por el regalo Pepper! –María abrazó a Pep muy emocionada por su regalo, una blusa de encaje negro-

- No es nada! Que bueno que te haya gustado!

0-0-0

- No me había fijado en la hermosa vista que tiene esta torre… -Dijo Steve, mirando al horizonte, recargándose en la baranda- ¿Cómo sabías de este lugar?

- Ya sabes…que trabajé aquí… -Lo acompañó a su lado, de manera contraria a él, apoyando la espalda en la baranda-

- Cierto lo había olvidado… -Agachó la cabeza- Gracias Natasha… -La pelirroja lo mira algo confundida-

- Y eso por qué….

- Bueno, es la primera navidad donde la paso bien… en compañía, con amigos, tranquilo…

- Bueno pero eso no lo hice yo… en realidad sólo quería que vieras… que aunque todos se vuelvan locos buscando regalos, la navidad sirve para estar con esas personas que más quieres…

- Igual los presentes son entretenidos… y hablando de eso, tengo tu regalo… -Steve se acerca a Natasha tímidamente, como un niño arrepentido, como sintiendo miedo-

- No te hubieras molestado Rogers…sabes que no me gustan esas cosas… pero, hablando de regalo de navidad… también tengo el mío para entregarte… -Natasha le sonríe tiernamente-

0-0-0

Luego de unos minutos, aparecen Steve y Natasha para ir a entregar regalos, pero cuando llegaron, ya habían abierto todos los presentes. Apenas entraron recibieron burlas de Stark del por qué la demora.

- Vaya vaya, el parcito se demoró mucho en arreglar la luz, ¿Qué los detuvo tanto eh? –Tony los recibió, se puso en medio de los dos colocando sus brazos alrededor de sus cuellos-

- Stark no nos demoramos mucho, estás exagerando –Le respondió Steve algo molesto-

- Querías Luz no, entonces deja de molestar –Natasha respondió también con un tono de enojo-

- Arañita no te enfades, es sólo una pregunta… bien, abran sus regalos, ¡sólo faltan ustedes! ¿Y sus regalos?

- Bueno… -Steve empezó a tartamudear, no sabía que decir, pero al ver alrededor, sus amigos querían ver que le había comprado a la Viuda negra y viceversa-

0-0-0

- _¿Steve ya puedo abrir los ojos? –El Capitán le había pedido a Natasha que cerrara un momento sus ojos. Estaba nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez, no sabía que esperarse-_

- _Espera un poco… _

_Steve se acercó lentamente a Natasha, puso sus manos en el rostro de la pelirroja, hasta que le dio la orden de abrirlos._

- _Steve…_

- _Sé que los regalos no son lo tuyo Nat…_

- _…Y sé que tu tampoco eres de regalos…y al parecer, pensamos en lo mismo… -Ella sonrió como una adolescente que espera recibir su primer beso-_

- _Bueno…tú empezaste al traerme hasta aquí… así que digamos que aproveché también el momento…_

- _¿Me das permiso entonces…? -La miró fijamente a sus ojos. Se dio cuenta entonces, que por el nerviosismo de Natasha, ella sentía lo mismo que él-_

_Steve se sorprendió al ver que Natasha se acercó en segundos y lo estaba besando. No supo cómo reaccionar, solamente se concentró en tomarla por la cintura, apretándola a su cuerpo y fundiendo aquel beso como si fuera el último. De verdad le tomó por sorpresa que ella pensara en lo mismo que él, no sabía que esperar de Natasha, hasta pensó que lo golpearía por lo que haría. Por eso pensó en pedírselo amablemente, como un caballero._

_Natasha no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Pensaba para sí, que de verdad parecía una adolescente loca y que había cumplido su objetivo de besar al alumno estrella de la clase. Siempre pensó que el amor era sólo para niños, y si así era, no le importaba serlo, estaba enamorada y ya. Steve correspondió su beso tal cual se lo imaginaba. Él la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo. Se estremeció un poco por la cercanía del hombre en frente suyo, sus piernas nuevamente empezaban a flaquear, pero le gustaba esa sensación._

- _Feliz Navidad Rogers… Este es mi regalo para ti, espero que te haya… gustado –La pelirroja tragó un poco de saliva. Se sentía nerviosa frente a él-_

- _…Feliz Navidad Natasha… La verdad es que me sorprendiste –Acarició su mejilla- Y espero que también de haya gustado el mío… -Natasha solo atinó a sonreírle-_

- _¿Qué me hiciste Steve Rogers? Yo no solía ser así con nadie… _

- _Espera ¿me estás culpando por lo que te pasa conmigo? Eso no es justo Nat –Se rió un poco por el comentario de Natasha-_

- _Mejor regresemos o Stark empezará a preguntar por qué nos demoramos tanto…_

- _Nat espera… ¿Secreto?_

- _¿Tú que crees?_

0-0-0

- La verdad es que no nos gustan los obsequios, ¿Verdad Steve? –Tony los miró incrédulos-

- Si, la verdad es que no nos compramos nada en especial… había tanta gente que-

- Que par de aburridos son ustedes dos… -Lo interrumpió Iron Man- ¡Bueno al menos abran los míos y Feliz Navidad! -Dijo enfadado-

* * *

><p>Lo sé. Me están odiando dentro de sus seres interiores. Pero bueno yo dije que iba a ser asi (?), no la verdad es que no dije nada jajajaja. Bueno, disculpar el atraso por la actualización, pero le dije a Andy123 que lo actualizaría ayer u hoy y bueno lo actualizé hoy! Espero que les haya gustado esta idea loca de mi mente y bueno si me quieren, me dejan un review, si no, no importa igual sé que lo leyeron XD muahahaha.<p>

Saludos y nos vemos pronto (quizás en otra idea loca). Y no sé si lo dije pero: ¡Feliz año nuevo para todos! =)!

Atte.

Kuchi-San


End file.
